An array data failure is often occurred during a manufacture process of array substrate products, and it usually utilizes a thermal effect of tungsten powders to perform bridge connection with laser for a repair. The repair requires arranging and welding a repair line, which is complicated in operation and also very likely to cause pixel regions to be covered or even damages pixel electrodes, resulting in the occurrence of continuous bright spots. Therefore, a data line repair of the array substrates is liable to lead to a pixel failure.